


О волках и зайцах

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Time, M/M, OOC, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Донхек нападает, а Тэиль делает вид, что ничего не замечает.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 9





	О волках и зайцах

  
Тэиль делает вид, что ничего не замечает. 

Это явно проще, чем разбираться с проблемами в виде вездесущего взгляда Донхека, постоянных касаний и желания проводить больше времени вместе. 

Тэиль не понимает, что происходит в голове у Донхека. Неужели тот не понимает, насколько открыт, или даже не пытается утаить что-то? 

Ему не хочется разбираться с чужой влюбленностью, он не хочет брать за это ответственность. Он пытается поговорить об этом с Тэеном без уточнений, но вместе с самим Тэилем все видят, что происходит. 

Донхек каждый раз смотрит на хена почти наивно, с обожанием, Тэиль не хочет, чтобы блеск в чужих глазах когда-либо пропадал. 

Тэиль позволяет Донхеку себя обнимать, не отлипая; позволяет себя целовать в щеки, в шею, когда Донхек обнимает со спины; переплетает с ним пальцы, когда тот хочет того, не прогоняет его со своей кровати, когда уже поздно и Юта ворчит о режиме. 

Иногда Тэиль относит сонного Донхека в кровать. Он удерживает его на руках, почти магией открывая двери, пока Донхек жмется к груди и обвивает руками чужую шею, не давая Тэилю уйти и утягивая за собой в постель. 

Тэиль привыкает к чужому присутствию в своем личном пространстве, но совсем не ожидает того, что следует за этим дальше. 

Донхек не изменяет себе. Он всегда где-то рядом. 

Когда кто-то обнимает Тэиля, Донхек прижимается следом. Шутливый флирт — Донхек вновь привлечет к себе внимание. 

Тэиль даже получает разговор по душам от Джонни на эту тему. Они сидят поздней ночью на кухне, Тэиль пьет чай и кривится, когда Джонни выдыхает на него пар с насыщенным вишневым ароматом. 

Вообще, ему нравится, но стереть ухмылку с лица Джонни — хочется сильнее. 

— Если вдруг решишься, — хрипло тянет тот, взгляд хитрый, а речь почти ленивая, — намекни. Заберем с Джехеном Юту к себе, он не обидится. 

Тэиль почти падает в кровать. 

Почти — потому что вовремя замечает тело в его одеяле. 

Он ищет взглядом электронные часы на тумбочке, чтобы определить четыре утра, кидает взгляд на спящего на соседней кровати Юту, прежде чем осторожно опуститься возле Донхека. 

Последний просыпается от движения матраса, приподнимается на локтях, волосы растрепаны и почти полностью накрывают глаза, но Тэиль все равно замечает отблеск от часов. 

Донхек хватается одной рукой за футболку Тэиля, сонно принюхивается и тянет футболку вверх, пытаясь стянуть. Тэиль разжимает чужие вялые пальцы, сам стягивает футболку и ложится рядом. 

Донхек возвращается ко сну, обнимая Тэиля, и его прикосновения на голую кожу чувствуются непривычно. 

Донхек под боком почти как печка, и Тэиля нежит. Он быстро засыпает. 

Тэиль дергается, когда Донхек просовывает руки ему под футболку. 

Все было как обычно, Тэиль разговаривал с готовящим обед Доненом, и Донхек пришел за привычной порцией объятий. Вот только он никогда не делал это _так_. 

Донен никак не комментирует расплывающегося в довольной улыбке Донхека, продолжая диалог, а у Тэиля мурашки по коже от того, как Донхек ведет ладонями по животу, задевая кромку домашних шорт. 

Возможно, Тэиль в первый раз задумывается по-настоящему. 

Донхеку вскоре наскучивает стоять рядом, и он уходит, оставив поцелуй Тэилю куда-то в плечо. Донен выразительно смотрит на Тэиля, и последний не знает, как себя чувствует. 

Тэиль готовит речь. 

Подбирает слова так, чтобы они звучали строго, но не обижали. Репетирует интонацию, но Джехену крайне неловко, а Юта его игнорирует. 

Тэиль не хочет, чтобы Донхек его неправильно понял. Но, вероятно, именно это и происходит, потому что он оказывается там, где оказывается. 

Или, что тоже вероятно, Тэиль не понимает сам себя. 

Он правда начинает разговор. Даже идет по сценарию, но запинается, когда Донхек берет его за руку. 

Тэиль не может закончить, а Донхек сначала ждет, затем отвлекается на кого-то и оставляет Тэиля одного, не забыв поцеловать на прощание. По идее, к поцелуям в щеку Тэиль уже привык, но Донхек либо мажет мимо, либо — что тоже возможно — специально оставляет поцелуй в уголок губ. 

Когда Тэиль остается один, он забывает обо всем. 

Донхек словно пробует границы, пределы его терпения и только убеждается, что Тэиль ничего не может ему противопоставить. 

Тэиль привыкает к тому, что его — и Юту — утром будит Донхек. Привыкает, что тот ждет его у ванны, чтобы потом вместе пройти несколько метров до кухни, держась за руки. 

Не имеет другого выхода, кроме как привыкнуть к тому, что Донхек будет зажимать его в коридоре, прижимая к стенке и целуя. Донхек немного выше и чувствует себя в своей позиции превосходно. 

Его обычно останавливает только кто-то из мемберов, проходящий мимо. И Тэиль все чаще задумывается о том, что это не конец. 

Тэиль заговаривает об этом с Джонни, но тот только отшучивается, говорит, что Тэиль слишком спешит и нужно подождать. 

А Тэиль не знает, сколько ждать, когда будет следующий шаг и как ему быть. 

Он думает, что не против, вообще-то. Они близки, и Тэиль обожает Донхека.

Что Донхек Тэиля — тоже, последний не сомневается. 

Иногда Тэиль представляет Донхека. Не что-то конкретное, скорее, просто Донхека. В нем есть что-то неуловимое, что заставляет Тэиля сжиматься. Иногда Тэиль первым тянется за поцелуем, иногда просыпается раньше прихода младшего, но все равно ждет, притворяясь спящим. 

Иногда тот снится ему, и Тэиль почти не хочет просыпаться. 

Иногда его заставляют. 

Тэиль еле успевает заглушить стон, не до конца понимая, что происходит. Ему очень жарко, почти душно. Дыхание Донхека обжигает ему шею, руки у него почти ледяные, и Тэиль выгибается, чтобы избежать прикосновений. 

Он упирается руками в Донхека, прижимающегося к нему сзади, но он все еще чувствует слабость в теле. Донхек просовывает ему колено между ног, вжимает Тэиля в себя, выбивая из него рваные вздохи. У Тэиля поджимаются пальцы на ногах, когда чувствует язык Донхека. 

Тэиль застывает в ужасе, когда слышит звук со стороны. Он замирает, испуганно находя взглядом соседнюю кровать и переворачивающегося на другой бок Юту.

Донхека наличие кого-то еще не останавливает, а Тэиль только больше шума создает, сопротивляясь. 

Он кусает губы, пытаясь абстрагироваться от наслаждения и сохранить в себе остатки рассудка. Тэилю сладко, когда Донхек пальцем оглаживает головку, когда ногтем немного задевает уретру. Он задыхается, по телу словно ток проходит, и, возможно, это придает ему сил вырваться. 

Тэиль стоит, несколько секунд совсем не двигаясь. Он пытается успокоить дыхание и вслушаться в тишину. Донхек меняет своё положение на кровати, но к Тэилю не подходит, ждет. 

Ждет, когда шорты с бельем наконец спадут со старшего, и тот останется в одной лишь растянутой им же, Донхеком, футболке. 

Донхек, не стесняясь, ведет взглядом по красивым ногам. Задерживает дыхание, когда Тэиль делает шаг в сторону, окончательно высвобождаясь из одежды; сглатывает, когда тот наклоняется, показывая подтянутые ягодицы. Довольно ухмыляется, когда Тэиль бросает одежду ему в лицо, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Донхек следует за ним. 

Плитка под ногами холодная, так сильно контрастирует с ощущениями, что Тэиль не может унять дрожь. Он проходит дальше, в глубь ванной, затем разворачивается, чтобы увидеть Донхека. Тот закрыл за ними дверь, но все медлил, прежде чем запереть ее. 

Тэиль слишком устал, поэтому, когда Донхек сносит его, он не сопротивляется. Он едва успевает пригнуть голову, чтобы не удариться затылком о стену. Несмотря на наличие футболки, он чувствует образующиеся царапины от краев настенной плитки, после, возможно, останутся следы. 

Следы, которые оставляет Донхек, — тоже. 

Донхек вжимает Тэиля в стену, прижимает собой. Он не может остановиться, задержать пальцы на каком-то одном месте, потому что ему хочется почувствовать Тэиля целиком. 

Донхек кусает его за плечи, лижет шею, тянет зубами за мочку. Он заводит ему руки вверх вместе с тем, как проталкивает колено между ног, заставляя Тэиля подняться на носочки. 

Трение вырывает из Тэиля стон. Он не чувствует устойчивость, поэтому вырывает свои руки, чтобы схватиться за Донхека.

Тэиль хнычет, набирая темп, трясь о чужое бедро. Его положение и Донхек, полностью покрывающий его всем собой, заставляют Тэиля чувствовать себя на пике. 

Когда Донхек кусает его за шею, Тэиль губами касается кончика чужого уха, шепчет ему, как Донхек делает ему хорошо, как возносит, как хочет, чтобы тот не останавливался. Затем повторяет языком то же, что Донхек делал с ним ранее. Облизывает раковину, дышит, кусает, доводит до грани. Он чувствует, как Донхек начинает дрожать, и отстраняется, фокусируясь на своем удовольствии. 

Когда он кончает, Донхек в ступоре стоит еще некоторое время, смотря на Тэиля, задравшего голову в немом стоне. Смотрит на подрагивающие ресницы, на показавшиеся в уголках глаз слезинки, на приоткрытый рот. 

Не в его силах остановить себя от того, чтобы не захватить пальцами несколько капель чужой спермы, оставшейся на его бедре и одежде. Донхек делает это по наитию — обводит пальцами чужие губы, прежде чем протолкнуть их в рот и напомнить Тэилю, что он не один. 

Тэиль мажет по нему взглядом, прежде чем засосать чужие пальцы. 

Донхек сам хотел, ходил вокруг да около, смотрел, заполнял собой все окружение, но, в итоге, сам не знал, чего хотел. 

Тэиль думал поиздеваться над ним. Заставить терпеть, чтобы ответить за прерванный сон, за неловкое положение, за то, что младший совсем перестал относиться к нему с уважением.

Тэиль бы удерживал его за руки, держал бы его на расстоянии, не давал бы касаться себя, его; заставил бы смотреть, думать, что мог бы сделать, представлять, страдать. Донхек бы плакал от чужого бездействия, просил бы его, а Тэиль бы не поддавался. Донхек бы кончил только так. 

Но Тэиль не будет. 

Он разворачивает Донхека, прислоняя к стене. Когда Тэиль опускается перед ним на колени, Донхек широко раскрывает глаза, смотрит на него не то со страхом, не то с предвкушением. Тэиль целует Донхека в колено, чувствует, как тот дрожит. Поднимается поцелуями вверх по бедру, руками удерживает Донхека на месте, сохранить положение, когда ноги совсем подгибаются. Размазывает собственную сперму по чужой коже, слизывает ее с живота Донхека, чувствуя, насколько тот разгорячен. 

Донхек всхлипывает, когда Тэиль с силой кусает его за кожу на боку. Тэиль стягивает с него шорты. 

Донхек зажимает рот руками, потому что Тэиля слишком много и он не может этого выдержать. 

Не может выдержать чужой рот, чужой язык; чужой довольный вид.

То, как Тэиль заглатывает, как втягивает щеки, как ведет языком. 

Донхек хнычет, непрерывно мыча себе в ладонь. Он понимает, что не может продержаться, знает, что последует за этим. 

Тэиль замирает, когда Донхек кончает. Тот испытывает сильный оргазм и, если бы не поддержка, без сил скатился бы вниз по стене. 

Он не сразу понимает, что происходит. 

Тэиль не отстраняется и не останавливается. Продолжает отсасывать, стимулируя слишком чувствительного после оргазма Донхека. 

Донхек пытается отстраниться, просит Тэиля остановиться, но не может оттолкнуть его, давится стонами, почти задыхается, сдерживая их, но все равно издает несколько, затем отражающихся от кафельных стен и пола. 

Тэиль словно играет с ним, доводя до второго оргазма с большей настойчивостью, чем до этого. 

Донхек теряет сознание на долю секунды и упал бы, если бы Тэиль не подхватил его. 

Донхек дезориентирован и слаб. Он ведется на каждое движение Тэиля, но тот, видимо, решил, что с Донхека хватит. 

Он не обращает внимание на то, что с поцелуем Тэиль передает ему часть собственной спермы, совсем лениво двигает губами и позволяет тому подхватить себя на руки. 

Донхек зарывается лицом Тэилю куда-то в шею, потому что былой жар в теле почти сошел на нет, пол холодный, а Тэиль - теплый. 

Тэиль относит Донхека к себе. На соседней кровати нет ни Юты, ни подушки, поэтому Тэиль позволяет себе немного пошуметь, укладывая Донхека. 

Донхек кутается в одеяло, сонно подпускает Тэиля к себе и обхватывает всеми конечностями, как коала. 

Может, он немного поспешил, но зато ускорил процесс.   



End file.
